When Your Heart Has Expired
by VivaLaBoheme1995
Summary: When Collins holds Angel in that hospital bed, he thinks of the words they exchanged the day they expressed their love to eachother. To I'll Cover You One shot


Thomas Collins was sitting in room 783, there, his heart was in billions of pieces. In his arms, was the body of Angel, his beautiful Angel. Dead, gone, unespectedly, and he was barley twenty years old. And all Thomas had left of him was the powerful words the two exchanged only ten months ago.

Live In My House  
I'll Be Your Shelter  
Just Pay Me Back  
With One Thousand Kisses  
Be My Lover - I'll Cover You

Usually Collins was logical when it came to love. It took time and at least two years of a serious relation ship for him to trust someone enough to live with them. Let alone two days within meeting eachother. Angel was different though. It was like he knew they were perfect for eachother.

Open Your Door

I'll Be Your Tenant  
Don't Got Much Baggage

To Lay At Your Feet  
But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare  
I'll Be There and I'll Cover You

He would have been there for her no matter what obstical. Collins gravely remembered one time when this asshole harrased her, calling her a fag, saying she had no right to be living. But the worst was when he said she wasn't worthy of his insults and then he pulled a knife on her. That's when Collins snapped. He grabbed the mans head and bashed it to his knee. Most people wouldn't be able to get the balls to do what he did, when the man stood back up, he must have been six inches taller than Collins. The man pulled his fist back but Collins beat him to the punch by kicking him to the ground multiple times.  
"Never call her anything like that again," he warned darkly, "or I swear to God, I will look for you and I will kill you."

I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Are, My Love

One Life - Be My Life

She accually was his life to him though. And now it was gone. What was he going to do without her? Teach at some collage that doesn't really want him? Go to Santa Fe even though that dream means nothing without Angel?

Just Slip Me On  
I'll Be Your Blanket  
Wherever - Whatever - I'll Be Your Coat

This part was beyond true. Whenever their skin touched, he felt warmer. Even with Angel's icy cold hands, Collins would rather be in contact with them than the hot summer air.

You'll Be My King  
And I'll Be Your Castle

Angel always made him feel better, always made Collins smile with her sweet jokes and warm smile. She was Thomas' reason for living and always kept his spirit up, even in the hospital when she needed the reasurance more.

No You'll Be My Queen  
And I'll Be Your Moat

He was supposse to be her body guard, protect her from EVERY danger that comes who way. "And look where you are now" a grim voice whispered in his head. Collins couldn't help it now, he was crying. Crying because he knew he failed. The one thing he wanted to keep, the one thing he loved more than anything in the world, and he failed to keep her. Collins rocked the corpse of his lover slowly back and forth as his stream of consiousness continued its course.

I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Are, My Love  
On Life

All My Life  
I've Longed To Discover  
Something As True As This Is

There was literally nothing as true as his love for Angel. Even if the whole of the universe was false, the love between Angel and him would still be true.

So with a thousand  
sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
If you're cold and you're lonely  
With a thousand sweet kisses I'll cover you  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
When you're worn out and tired  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses I'll cover you  
When your heart has expired

Why did he say that? It was as though he foreshadowed Angel's death. As if it was because of him. Why couldn't Collins have died instead? So he wouldn't have to deal with this unbearable pain.

Ohh lover I'll cover you. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Oh lover, I'll cover you

Then, though the nurse forced Collins out of the hospital room, he refused to leave his Angel… because he refused to break that vow. He would always cover her, even now, when her heart had expired.


End file.
